Connor And Amaya A PJ Mask Love Story By blakewest45
by blakewest23
Summary: This is love Story about Connor and Amaya this my first PJ Mask Story hope you like it


Do not own PJ Mask

The PJ Mask are 3 Hero In Night Save The Day connor was in his room look at out window thinking about Amaya oh my god Amaya is so pretty i really

want tell her how feel for her but how i kown i will tell her at our school dance later that day Connor and Greg where walk to

school help set up for dance greg ask are you exited about the dance connor Greg siad yes who are you asking to the dace Greg

Said Connor well promise you want tell nobody ok it is cameron repli Greg

whoa said Connor i will not tell no one so who are you asking to the dace Connor Greg said

Amaya reply Connor i going ask her to the dance then tell her my feelings at the dance

That is a Grate Plan Said Greg when they got to school Amaya was there hey Greg and Connor siad Amaya hey they replie omg look how pretty she look

Connor said to his self are you guys ready help set up for school dance Amaya and cameron Said yes both reply ok lets begin after hour they were done

Cameron was about to leave wait Cameron Greg siad i have something tell you

Cameron Since Day First laid eyes on my feelings grew and grew for you you everytime when tallk to other boys i got jealous you are so beautiful cameron what trying say is i like you like you cameron Greg siad oh greg said Cameron i like you to

Do you want go to the dance with me Greg said yes Cameron reply

You comeing Connor said Greg hold on got to do something Connor replie ok said Greg Amaya i want ask you someting said Connor well um do you want go to dance with me said Connor yes Amaya reply

Come on Connor it is getting late Greg siad all right comeing bye Amaya said Connor see you later Amaya reply

The Next Morning it was Day of dance Connor Greg and Cameron walk together to go get there suit for the dance

Hold on Greg siad to Connor i have announcement what is it Connor siad greg hold cameron hand well me and cameron shere our feelings we are together oh wonderful i am happy for you two said Connor

after they got there suit they all went home to get ready for the dance

connor was in his room getting ready for dance tonight is the night that i tell Amaya my feelings for her he put on his suit he look in mirror OMG i look so good

Connor Amaya is here said his mother ok connor Reply to his mother connor was walking down the When he came down he saw Amaya wow you look so beautiful Amaya she started blush thank you

you look so handsome Connor then he started blush so are you ready to go Connor ask Amaya yes Reply Connor

Ok bye Connor have fun said his mom all right Connor Reply Connor and Amaya got in limo that his mother rented

After they got to the school they where getting out connor was being gentleman opening the car door for Amaya thank you Connor Amaya siad you welcome Connor Reply

Are you ready to dance ask Amaya no Connor Reply oh you do fine Connor Said Amaya when they got inside they saw greg and cameron hey connor and Amaya siad Greg hey so you and cameron are

couple ask Amaya yes Greg said as they both hold hands that is grate i am so happy for you thank you Amaya both said

Music Started Playing May i have this dance Amaya said Connor yes you May Amaya Reply they both started dance Connor mistake stepping on foot Amaya

oops sorry Amaya Connor Said not very good dancer you are doing Grate hold said Connor why Amaya ask i got something for you said Connor

What is its Amaya ask Connor its a ring Connor said as he pull it out i got for you oh Connor you got this for me That so sweet thank you i glade you like it

They started back dance Amaya i have tell you something what its Amaya Ask well

Hey where did all these mouth come from everybody runing scared mouth Luna Girl must be here all three of theme Said why would she ruin the dance i dont kown

But we must stop her allright PJ Mask in night we save the day

Activate PJ morpher

Narrator Connor Activate PJ Morpher transform to Catboy

Narrator Amaya her Activate PJ Morpher transform to Owlette

Narrator Greg Activate PJ Morpher transform to Gekko

We are The PJ Mask

Luna Girl said Connor well if is it the PJ Loser said villainously mouth get theme super Cat speed why try ruin our dance ask Connor becuse i never get invited to dance

If i can not go to a the dance nobody will Luna Girl use her Luna magnet on Catboy oh no you dont luna girl

Thanks Owlette ok here is the plan Said Catboy Gekko you make sure everybody get out safe Alright Catboy

Alright Owlette lets take down Luna Girl you read my mind Owlette Said

so you think you can stop me dumb cat and bird brain there is one thing we have that you Don't have and that teamwork

boring Luna Girl siad she use her Luna magnets Owlette i will distract her you get her magnets ok caboy

Hey Luna Girl you are best villain in world i wish could be good as you see bird brain you can learn form him

Hey where is my Luan magnets right here said Amaya give up you have nowhere to run catboy

No No No No it Not fair i never get invited anything i have idea you can join us in our school dance catboy siad

But you have to promise that not attack anyone ok i promise Luna Girl Reply

everbody came back in resume Dance the music started back playing

Connor what was it you want to tell well Amaya the

Snice First Day i met you i love how beautiful you are eveynight when go to bed in my dark room i get scared but when i think about you don't get scared anymore everyday that you are a way miss you even more what trying say Amaya i like you i really want be with you there nobody else rather be with then you will take this joureny with me

oh Connor that is sweet i feel same way yes i will be your girlfreind they both kiss each other In Night fall


End file.
